I Like to see you Happy
by xxJesseMcCartneylovexx
Summary: Justin And Austin after Bobby see's them Kiss xxx


_**I do not own ugly Betty or any of the Characters in this story. Please enjoy this story and review!!! :D x**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

BPOV

I looked through the curtained glass door to see Justin kissing his friend Austin.

JPOV

I broke the kiss with Austin looking guiltily at Bobby.

"Crap" I said.

APOV

I looked over my shoulder to see Justin's soon to be step-dad standing there in shock.

"Hey I will ring you as soon as I get in ok?" I said softly, I could tell that this was gunna be tuff for my boyfriend. Justin just nodded his head.

"Its gunna be ok." I said sympathetically kissing Justin on the cheek one last time. I opened the door and stood out. It was easy for me cause as soon as i realised who hi was I had told my parents straight away, they accepted me but Justin is so worried about what his parents will think he is hiding our relationship from them. It's slightly annoying but I will stand by his decision.

JPOV

I ran upstairs after telling Bobby not to tell my Mom about this. It's going to ruin everything! I sat on my bed and burst into tears. This was not what was meant to happen! I can't handle this pressure at the moment. I continued to cry as I lay on my bed waiting for Austin to call.

APOV

I got home and went upstairs after avoiding my parent's awkward questions on me being at Justin's. Grabbing my Cell I called my #1 on my speed dial who happened to be Justin.

"Hello" A weak snivelling Justin said.

"Hey" I said softly, I didn't get a reply all I could her was Justin's soft weeping.

"Do you want me to come back round? I can make you feel better." I said trying to calm Justin down.

"No, that will make things weird when Bobby see's you again!" Justin said slightly hysterically.

"Ok well why don't you come round here? You can stay the night my mom and dad are going out so it will just be us. Kind of like our first date! And then beyonce tomorrow can be our second!" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Justin asked now sounding slightly happier.

"I would love it!" I said happily. "Come round as soon as you can don't need to bring much just your basic necessities" I said.

"Ok I will be there in Half an Hour tops, Bye!" Justin said closing the connection between them. I smiled to myself realising how I have made Justin happy in a matter of seconds.

JPOV

"Grandpa I'm staying over at Austin's tonight" I said running towards the door with my backpack. I could hear a faint Ok from him as I shut the door and ran down the street toward Austin's house. Luckily Bobby had left so I didn't have to run into him on the way out. I'm just glad I have Austin to help me through this.

APOV

My Parents left a couple minuets ago for there weekend away trip. They agreed to Justin staying over very quickly, I suppose they really like Justin. The doorbell rang so I jumped up from the couch and made my way over to the door.

"Hey" I said smiling and grabbing Justin's hand and dragging him into the room.

"Hey" He said back smiling a little. I closed the door and pulled him into a hug. I could tell he was trying not to cry again.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked him, pulling him over to the couch.

"Sure!" Justin said trying to sound positive. I put in Dirty Dancing because I know its one of Justin's Favourites.

"Right you stay here and watch this while I go and do something…" I said. Justin looked at me suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?" Justin asked. I smiled.

"It's a surprise" I said bending over to give him a kiss before I left. Breaking kiss I got up and went to get my surprise ready.

* * *

I walked into the living room and grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him up from the couch.

"Ready for your surprise?" I asked Justin covering his eyes with my hands.

"Yep" Justin said. I walked him into the kitchen and uncovered my hands from his eyes. In front of us was a table with a crisp white tablecloth, three different sized candles in the middle and two plates of lasagna either side. Justin turned around and hugged me.

"Thank you sooooooo much!" Justin said. I laughed.

"It's Alright, i figured you needed something to cheer you up!" i said sitting down in the chair. For the rest of dinner we ate and talked and i think i got Justin's mind of the Bobby thing which im glad about, i don't like seeing him unhappy.

After we had packed away we went to watch the rest of the movie.

"Im glad i watched that movie before or i would of had no clue about what's going on!" I said as i stood up to stretch from sitting down for so long. Justin laughed and stood up in front of me.

"Im tired." He stated. I had a sudden urge to kiss him, so i did. It was a slow kiss but sweet. Our tongues circled each others mouths as it depend. My hand was pushing Justin against me as his wound there way around my neck. We broke apart gasping for air.

"Y'know you really shouldn't do that" Justin said breathlessly. We both laughed. I didn't want to bring this up for hte whole evening but i have to do it now, i just didn't want things to be awkward.

"Ermm, i was just wandering, you don't mind sharing my bed with me tonight? I asked nervously, scratching the back of my head. Justin laughed.

"It's fine!" He said. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok then, you ready?" I asked, taking Justin's hand and pulling him towards the staircase.

"uh huh! Justin said following me. when we got into my room i gave Justin his privacy as he changed into his Pyjamas. I of course didn't really have any tops to wear during the night and there was nothing to put on to go into the bed room to get a normal t-shirt from the draw. I groaned in frustration. I walked out of the bathroom and pretended like there was nothi9ng wrong even though i was pretty sure that i was blushing.

"Aww your blushing!" Justin said. Ok so maybe i was blushing a little no biggie.

"Yeah, i don't usually wear shirts to bed and i didn't have one." I said embarrassed. Justin laughed again.

"You are so embarrassed about everything!" He said.

"I know." I said in a whinny voice. I walked upp to Justin and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Better now im with you." Justin said. I laughed lightly. I Jumped on to my bed and pulled Justin with me.

"Ready to sleep?" I asked him. Justin smiled.

"yes, definitely" Justin said snuggling into my chest. I kissed him on his head then closed my eyes to sleep.

* * *

**_Hey Guys hope you enjoyed this tell me if i should continue this since Ugly Betty is ending soon :'( Anyway PLEASEEE REVIEW! :D x_**


End file.
